


Monuments

by JackieSBlake7



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackieSBlake7/pseuds/JackieSBlake7
Summary: A PGP amusement - in a peaceful post-revolution time.





	Monuments

Fred, in the Housing, Monuments and Local Development Department, was seriously considering transferring to the section of the administration which dealt with Space Rats, excessively noisy concerts and suchlike problems. At least everybody could understand the issues, and there #were# standard solutions, several of which involved combining the problems so they cancelled each other out. The Space Rats and the concert givers had similar preferences for environments with a minimum of complainers "cluttering up the localities" and where they could make use of what they called workshops and others scrapyards, and so could work together, apart from those occasions when they enjoyed an interaction which elsewhere would have been regarded as a mass brawl.  
This was different of course. He would be perfectly happy to let the two gentlemen sort it out between themselves, although he could quite understand the complaints of the neighbours – some of whom were complaining about the lack of taste of the other groups involved.  
The two gentlemen were quite pleasant by themselves, and probably the surrounding communities would have been perfectly happy with either of them, especially if the collections had been opened to public view on a more regular basis. But no, these two were neighbours, and went in for competitive collecting, and in ways which clashed horribly, with each other and with the locality and its “recreations” of historical periods.  
So they wanted to collect things from two different Terran historical periods. Fair enough. The problem was that not only were their collections getting excessively large, but they were now altering their houses in ways which those surrounding them objected to, but for which there were few legal recourses. There were enough indications in the documentation establishing the settlement to indicate that this might have been deliberate.  
Fred quite liked the so-called 'Brighton Pavilion' style development Krantor had constructed, even if it seemed cramped in the space allotted. He could understand why people objected to Sarkoff's development, but the shark projecting through the roof #was# authentic Twentieth Century, and did not project beyond the property's boundaries.  
The solution was simple - he would licence something even more bizarre - one Servalan had submitted plans, based upon Space Command and the DSV class of spaceships, for what she called Residence One.

But – it could be worse, as his grandfather always said, even that time it flooded. The Monuments to the Heroes of the Revolution were getting ever more bizarre and the proponents could not agree on who were the heroes and how their monuments should be designed. Most of the persons designated “heroes” declined to get involved in developing any of the monuments.

There was one monument, however, which was generally popular and often replicated. The Vila Restal Festivities Monument was generally decorated with all the gaudy glitz expected of such events - and images of those who had shown peculiar ingenuity over the past year. They were often found in near conjunction with the 'lights and glitter constructs' preferred by Orac which were enjoyed by sentient constructs and small children.

**Author's Note:**

> The reference is to the Headington Shark


End file.
